Is this okay
by DoctorDeathDefyin
Summary: a waycest rated m for mature enjoy
1. happy birthday Mikes

I woke up in a somewhat drunken haze in my bed to the screech of my alarm clock going off was not helping the head ach I had. I quickly turned it off, and smelt coffee mikey must have made some when he got up. I had decided not to put on a shirt no one else would be here and I had been going to the gym so I didn't care. I walked down to the kitchen and saw a cup waiting for me and mikey was on the couch watching the history channel for some reason. I grabbed my cup and walked to the couch he was laying there in a kind of seductive pose and had apparently fallen back to sleep after he made the coffee. I sat down and turned off the TV I wasn't in the mood to listen to a bunch of scientist talk about aliens. I looked at mikey laying there peacefully, and then I noticed he was having some kind of nightmare and then I saw a tear form and I could help I got chocked up and sad I was about to cry just looking at him. Ever since I can remember we have always had a connection and we were closer than any two brothers we shared almost everything and I tore me apart to see him cry. Walked over and put my hand on his arm and in a soft voice said "hey mikes wake up… come on you have to get up". I started to stroke his arm and he was starting to move but still asleep and was starting to moan. This time a little louder I said "mikes come on get… get your lazy ass up" it was all I could do not to laugh when he woke up after I said that cause he woke up with a look that can only be explained as wtf.

He was red faced but was able to give me a hug and say "hey gee did you get your coffee?"

I smiled and said "yeah thanks and happy birthday"

He was still smiling be red as all hell and asked "so umm I don't want to be rude but could u move there is some things you don't want to sit on?" I realized what I was sitting on and with a little hesitation got up and moved. After I took my seat across from him he said that he had a really good dream.

I couldn't help but laugh and told him " I know you did u where moaning enough for the both of us in your sleep."

He turned red and asked "was there anything else I said or umm… did?"

I didn't tell him about crying so instead I said "you picked a horrible show to watch" he looked a me weird so I said "the history channel was on "

He laughed and told me that he was watching a documentary on the history of Greeks or something I wasn't paying attention I was lost in his eyes. For some reason when I looked at them I could be a total peace and so many times wanted to tell him how I felt really felt about him.

He took me out of my trance when he asked me if we could just go somewhere tonight only the two of us since we had a huge party last night instead. I smiled and said "of course mikey anything you want to do we will". I could tell he was happy mikey would never say it but he hated being around to many people he just felt like he was lost he wasn't the type to start a conversation unless he really knew you.

He looked at me and said "well then lets go get ready cause we will have a huge day ahead of us"I laughed and we both got up and that's when we both realized mikey had striped in his sleep cause when he got up he was ass naked he turned bright red when and grabbed his blanket and then decied to play it off I guess cause he said "gee stop checking out my ass" he practically ran to his room though and I walked to mine and hoped in the shower. I felt good to have the warm water on my body I leaned up against the wall and closed my eyes all I could think of was mikey crying and how sad I felt. I also wondered what slut he was dreaming of but I guess I won't ever know I wondered if it was me for a split second but shut that though out of my mind. I finished my shower and got dressed I put on my black skinnies and a misfits shirt and my jacket. I walked down stairs and heard mikey was still in the shower so I sat down and waited until he was out I could hear him singing and laughed he was a horrible singer but I would never tell him that it took him about ten minutes to get out and get dressed he came out in his boxers and a shirt and said "can u tie this tie for me please gee"

I laughed and said "yeah come over here" I tied it an he walked away I looked at him and laughed cause is boxers said "tease". The first though that came to my head was yes you are but I fought back the urge to grab his ass and … my thoughts were interrupted by mikey askin if I wanted to go to a movie it was obvious he had planned this.

We got in the car and mikey was driving he was focused on the road and I was finally getting my mind back and that haze was going away I rested my hand on the center console and a minute later mikey accidently touched it I didn't care but then I felt a if there was a shock that went through my body when his hand grabbed mine I looked at him and he laughed as if it were a joke but I didn't pull away I mean it wasn't like we hadn't held hands before but this time was different he wasn't scared and I wasn't helping him up. I had felt something when he grabbed my hand and it put me at ease immadiatly.


	2. such a tease

We got to the movies and mikey just sat there with the engine on I looked at him and I could not hold it in any longer I had to tell him. The next thing that came out of my mouth I didn't even think about before I said it and I said "mikey I love you"

He smiled and said "I know Gerard I love you to" he was laughing

I squeezed his hand which made him look at me he looked a little mad and I said "no mikey I love more than you think know" I pulled him close and kissed him I wrapped my arms around him and gave him everything I had before I knew it my tongue was begging for entry at his lips he was pulling away instead he opened his mouth and it was mine to explore we sat there in his car making out for a while until we both had to get air. We looked at each other in shock after all this time mikey had felt the same both of us thought about it and we both knew the signs were always there we never realized it but they were.

Mikey was the first to speak he said "Gee… I have always felt something and im okay with it I love u… I mean u think I would walk out in those boxers and ask you to tie my tie for me like that if I didn't?"

I was shocked and my next reply was playful but at the same time serious "you really are a fuckin tease aren't you." And before I knew it we were both laughing and joking and we got out of the car I put my arm around mikey and we went to go buy our tickets mikey told me he had a change in plans. He told the cashier two for avatar. All I could think was that movie had been out for months and we saw it a long time ago. We didn't buy popcorn because mikey said we wouldn't need it we walked into the movie and it was empty. Mikey led me to the top and we sat down in the darkest corner and I realized what he was doing. I looked at him and said "mikey umm are we doing what I …" I was interrupted by him pulling up my arm rest and jumping on my lap. He gave me a smug grin and it started he slowly moved his head toward mine and waited then started again I could wait any longer but finally he touched and It was amazing his soft lips met mine and we started of slow just a normal kiss but I soon licked his lips gently begging to enter but he made me wait he was a tease eventually he let me in when he did he placed is hands on my waist and I grabbed his body in a hug and pulled him close I could feel that he was growing hard and I was to but I was going to make him wait till later for that. Now he started to kiss my neck and was growing anxious I wanted him so bad I don't know how long this tease thing would keep up. When he pulled away.

He looked at me with his now lusty eyes and said "now about my birthday present " I couldn't help it I was going to get my pay back I gave him a kiss slowly moving my hands down to his pants feeling his hard I started to stroke he pants a slow moan was coming out. I continued to suck on his neck and bit down playfully his moan grew louder I tried to put his hands up my shirt but I stopped him. He grew harder with every bit and stroke I put my hands on his waist and acted as if I were going to pull them off but instead grabbed him picked him up and put in the seat next to me. With a huge frown I could see on his face he said "what the hell Gee".

I smiled and responded with "I can be such a tease to mickey plus the movies almost over" I looked at him obviously not happy so I whispered into his ear as provocatively as possible "u need to realize how much better it will be after this" and I got up and started to walk down the steps but I was grabbed by the waist apparently he wasn't finished but he just threw his arm around and continued to walk down with me apparently more delighted so I looked at him and asked "what next"


	3. the game has only just begun

Mikeys pov

Gerard had a questioning look on his face but my smile was now stretching from ear to ear and I thought to myself if he wants to play this game then let's play. "Umm lets go get something to eat I'm hungry". Gerard said "Okay mikes where do you want to go my treat" the smile he had before was returning to his face, but I could tell that mischievous mind was working against me he obviously released I was going to play along. "hmmm … okay what do you think about Carinos" he smiled and said 'how did I know you were going to say that hmm I chuckled to myself and we got up and walked out of the movie theater Gerard had his arm around my waist, and he pulled me close to him I could feel his six pack… it was turning me on. I wondered how someone who sleeps a lot could have such an amazing body.

Gerard's pov

I pulled mikey I close and I could help feeling happy everything was going perfect. I just wanted dinner to be over so we could go back home and I could give him his present. As we got into the car mikey had a weird grin on his face and so I looked at him and said "what's so funny". He said "oh nothing gee just thought of something funny". Mikey was such a dork so I turned on the car and drove out of the parking lot and realized what mikey was thinking of and it was too late to stop him he was already starting to kiss my neck and his hand was on my inner thigh he moved up to my cheek and giggled . Slowly moved over and was stratling the center console and my legs he moved from my cheek to my mouth HE WAS MAKING OUT WITH ME WHILE I WAS DRIVING wtf mikey I have to admit it was fuckin awesome and then he moved his hand to my belt and undid it. I started to kiss him back when we pulled into the parking lot safely but in a second he was back in his seat and getting out of the car. I looked down and saw I had a very big problem as I did my belt back up. Mikey was knocking on the window and asked "are you coming in or do u need a minute?" the smile on his face was contagious and I responded with the best thing I could think up "will you help me I have a very big problem". He looked at me and said "Gerard in the middle of the parking lot" so I said " hell yeah… this song won't get out of my head". I opened the door and got out boner and all grabbed him in a hug and whispered "in his ear this is gunna cost you"


End file.
